Green eyes in Hell
by Fang1rl1ng
Summary: She arrives in Hell scared, but meets a strange man claiming to be named Dean Winchester, who sold his soul to protect his brother. can they make it out of Hell? If so what then?
1. Green eyes in Hell

**Hi this is my first story, so... tell me what you think about it, if you have any ides or comments please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Superatural**

I opened my eyes, the heat and pain is unbearable. I look down to see I am covered in deep gashes. I try to remember where I am. When I remember it hits me like a wave. I'm in Hell! My breathing increases, I remember why i'm here, but before I can think, I hear laughter, a deep rumble sound. I see a man, I want to run to him, ask him to help me, but i'm chained down. I realize his eyes are black, there are no whites in his eyes, they remind me of black coals.

"So.." he speaks in a husky rough voice.

I want to scream but I know better, and I know what I got into when I decided to do it.

"Darling, what brings you to hell?" He asks.

"I.. I.."

"Spit it out dear, we don't have forever"

"I sold my soul." I mumble.

Despite all the screams and moans of Hell he hears me.

" Now why would you sell your... soul, your so young."

"I had to save my sister, she was dying from cancer, and I couldn't let her die..."

He grabbed a long knife from the table, and said, " Sucks for you dear, such a waste." and starts cutting and slicing into my skin. I moaned but didn't scream, I knew it would only end in more cutting. I never scream never, I think of my sister, the life I have given her, she can finally return to collage. Thinking about her makes me brave, I never scream, for her, I never break in her honor of life.

It has been seven endless years of torture, being cut and sliced into, and healed the next time I look down. But on the ''anniversary'' of my seventh year, a new man comes. That was the first time I had ever felt nervous in many years. It rushed through me, it gave me power and strength, it made me feel alive.

"I'm here to take you to the rack." He said gruffly.

I was yanked from my chains and dragged to the rack. It took days to arrive, for hell is very large. I'm chained and then left alone. As always someone returns, cruelty painted on his face, his evil smile reeks of his enjoyment for the torture.

'' I'm Alistair, and you must be the one who won't break, but don't worry i'll break you.'' He grinned his cruel smile.

After so many years of pain and tears I can't feel the pain, it just leaves. I only feel the little pricks of the knife cutting away at my skin.

I had been there for almost twenty-eight years after they brought a new man. They chained him next to me, he moaned a little. I needed to wake him before that demon Alistair starts cutting into him.

"Hello, wake up. Wake up!"

He moans a little. I try to touch him with me free hand and this time and he stirs. He opens his eyes, their the most beautiful shade of green, and considering we are in hell he is the most gorgeous thing i've seen in whats been years. I know I can't think about this now, i'm in hell there are no happy endings in hell. He groans and finally wakes up.

"Sammy... Sam. Where am I?" Realization crashes down on him. "SAMMY!"

"Shhhh, you'll attract someone'' I whisper.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, wait who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, now who are you?"

''I'm Ainsley Rose, I'd say pleasure but.. we're in hell."

"Ya, so how did you get here, something bad i'm guessing?"

"Well I guess so, I sold my soul to save my sister from cancer."

"Oh, I.. I... sold my soul too, to save my brother, from dying."

"Is Sammy your brother?"

''Ya, how'd you know? "

"You were calling his name in your sleep."

"So whats your story?"

"Well.. It's long." I tell him about my old life, what i'd been through, about my sister."

"So how old did you say you are?"

"I didn't, but i'm twenty-five. How about you... Dean?"

"I'm Twenty-seven."

"But whats your story."

He tells me about "The family business, and his mother Mary and his father John, how he raised him more like the soldier than his own son because he was to obsessed with hunting the thing that killed his wife, but he mostly tells me about is younger brother Sam, how he left hunting to live a normal life, he explained that Sammy had met a girl named Jessica, fell in love, but how it all changed when she was killed just like his mother, they were both killed by the yellow eyed son of a bitch.

"I'm sorry Dean." The look on his face tears my heart into pieces.

I hear a rustle and turn to see Alistair walking towards us, I know what happens now. That son of a bitches grin is as large and cruel as ever.

"Don't scream. It only makes it worse for you." I whisper my voice hoarse from talking for so long.

"I won't." His face petrified with fear.

I reach out and grab his hand to comfort him, he stares at me his green eyes gleaming.


	2. White wings singed

Hi, this is the second chapter to Green Eyes in Hell I hope you like it, if you do please follow, I will try to update every week if school allows. Review if you have questions or ideas. -F.A.R

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Years of unbearable torture, Dean finally agrees after 30 years of torture to get off the rack and torture other souls. We had become inseparable even though we were tethered in chains. We talked for ages even during torture, and my love for this mysterious Dean grew. I felt I knew him inside out until he agreed to torture souls. I never even thought how badly Alastair's torture affected him.

"Dean don't do this, it isn't right."

"I know, but for thirty years i've delt with this asshat and his torture, and I can't do it anymore."

I strangle the chains and grab his torn shirt. I stare into his faded green eyes and kiss his mouth. He resists for a second but calms his lips and kisses me back. I pull away and stare at his mesmerizing eyes for another second, then let go of his shirt knowing he will go no matter what I say. I look at him one last time and tears threatening to fall. He tries to kiss me again but I turn my head away, but instead he hugs me, I let the tears fall, wipe them away quickly and put a look of disappointment on my face.

''I'm sorry, Ainsley-Rose." Quietly he mumbles.

''I know." I cry silently when he turns his back to me.

I know it was wrong, torturing souls and being okay with it, but I wasn't okay with it. I did it because the torture was to much for me. I don't know how Ainsley did it.

Almost ten years without Dean a bright light shins in Hells sky. It falls like a comet, lights up the sky for only a second.

"Please save me." I say weakly

In the distance the light rises, but then falters and heads towards me. I scream for the first time in Hell, scared that i'm going to die, but then again i'm already dead. The light stops inches in front of me.

"Please don't hurt me, I have had to much pain in my life."

"I'm not here to hurt you." A young man says.

I notice he has wings but this doesn't surprise me, his wings are white but burning.

"Please save me."

''I can not, I have a different mission to fulfill. But you will be saved soon enough, I can not guarantee when though. I will see you soon Ainsley-Rose Hayes."

He left me alone, as he flew away on his pure singed wings. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I see him, but i felt it would be a long time before i escaped hell.

All I could think about during my daily torture, is escaping this hell hole, but even more than that I couldn't keep Dean of my mine, his green eyes were seared into my brain, the picture of his face.

The last thing I saw in Hell was another bright light, and I knew that angel was right I was getting out of hell.

I wake up in a box, I know i'm probably in a coffin of sorts, I kick until it breaks. I prepare for dirt to fall on me but it doesn't, I kick threw the rest of the box, until i'm out of it.

I breath in, taking in the fresh smell of pine and grass. I turn to the box, a see that was in a coffin. It was a beautiful black coffin, and looked very expensive. Next to the coffin was a coffin sized hole, so whoever saved me dug me out of the hole. A man suddenly appeared behind me, I recognized him. He was the man she saw after the first light in hell.

"Hello again." He says.

''Hello, what is your name and why are you here?'' I ask.

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord. I am here because I have to tell you where Dean is."

"Dean! He's alive, Oh my god, where is he Castiel?"

"Well,'' he looks nervous. "He's at a gas station, and he is five thousand one hundred fifty eight miles away from where you stand."

"Oh" I say quietly. " Can you take me to him, please?"

"I can only take you half way, but if I take you you can't mention me or how you got out."

"I understand just take me to him.''

I heard a pop and I saw we moved. Suddenly headlights appear and before I know i'm hit. I see the car stop and someone running towards me.

"Are you alright?"

And then I black out.

I hear monitors beep, I hear voices as well. I want to see what's going on but I don't want to open my eyes. After many minutes of deciding to open my eyes. I look down and see i'm in a hospital gown. I try to think about what happened but it hurts. Nurse pop in to give med sand tell me they're glad I woke up. A young couple walks in and tells me what happened, that i was hit by their car, they told me they were sorry and said they payed the bill for the stitches and payed for the cast that now surrounded my arm. They leave after In fall asleep. After a couple of hours i'm woken by a firm pat on my arm, I wake and see Castiel standing over me.

"You were hit by a car."

"I know your the one who popped me there."

"I am very sorry, would you like me to heal you."

"Heal me, is that a joke, because it sucks considering the position i'm in."

"No I can really heal you."

I shift uncomfortably moan a little and think about this.

"Would you heal me, please.''

''Yes, of course, that is why i'm here.''

He touches to fingers to my forehead, nervous I close my eyes and feel the pain subside. I stand and grab the things I own and head for the bathroom. I start getting in my jeans and sweatshirt. Oddly enough I have my large black glasses and makeup in my pocket. I wash my face, brush my hair put on some mascara and add my large glasses to my face. I feel clean, my brown hair hangs over my shoulder, and my eyes are as hazel as ever. I walk out and see Castiel standing awkwardly, his blue eyes piercing mine, the intense blue makes me move my eyes away from him.

"Can you take me to Dean now please?"

"If it's what you want yes.''

"I want to go to him."

We appear at a crappy Hotel.

"Just remember to not tell him about me."

"I know."

"Hello, is anybody home?"

I hear the cock of a gun, and hear a shuffle of people. I wonder if Dean is really hear or this Castiel is just messing with me. I feel scared, what if he doesn't remember me or worse remembers me. I know it sounds funny but what if he remembers the kiss.

An older guy with a graying beard and an old baseball cap answers the door, I try to keep myself together and speak.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Dean Winchester." I push up my glasses and smile.

''What are ya?" He says and sprays me with water.

"What the hell?!"

He grabs my wrist and cuts into it. I pull back cradling it. I think this must be Bobby the boys friend.

"Who the Hell are yuh?"

"I'm Ainsley-Rose Hayes, a friend of Dean Winchesters. I'm guessing your Bobby?"

"Ya." He says Gruffly "Those damn boys, what do they get themselves into. Dean!"

"Ya, whats it now Bobby?"

"An old friend is here to see, says her name is Ainsley-Rose Hayes."

''Who?"

I hear walking, my heart sinks a little, I thought for sure he would remember me. Even though he doesn't remember me I still remember him.

"Ainsley?"

He walks to the door and I see him, his green eyes gleaming, he has a tall strong muscular body. He is much handsomer not in hell his brown hair shorter and trimmed, all spiked up.

He smiles. "Ainsley-Rose, pleasure to meet you since we aren't in Hell."

I smile back and blush at his remark.


	3. Sioux Falls?

Sorry this chapters so short, enjoy! -F.A.R

I felt so nervous but it all left me once he said my name and proved to me that he was the Dean I met in hell.

"Hello Ainsley."

"Hi Dean." I say blushingly.

"How have you been?'' He asks.

"Mmm, okay, you?"

"Good, I got outa Hell so."

"Well i'm gonna let you two catch up." Bobby says awkwardly.

"Come on in."

I take in the sights of the room, all of the windows and mirrors are shattered, glass everywhere. I have to make sure I don't step on any. Besides the glass everything in the room is packed up and in neat piles.

"What happened here?"

"We don't really know.."

''But we are tryin to find out."

"Dean where's your brother, Sam?"

"I don't really know."

"Dean, Bobby, it was nice to see and meet you all, but I should go. You have plenty of problems to deal with. I haven't seen my family in what I now know was only months."

''Ainsley, I don't think it's a good idea to go see your parents, I mean they think your dead."

"I know I just want to see my sister, even if can't talk to her. She kept me strong in Hell...''

"You where in hell?" Bobby almost yells.

"We were in hell together, actually." Dean replies. "How'd you get out though?"

''I..well... I don't really know." I hated lying to Dean but I promised Castiel.

I start standing up getting ready to leave when Dean grabs my shoulder, I wince not realizing how much it hurts. I pull away, and pull the sleeve on my shoulder up. A large handprint is on my shoulder, I feel my eyes widen. I look to see Deans mouth gaping. He pulls his sleeve up to show a matching handprint on his shoulder. We look at each other eyes wide. When Castiel or who ever pulled me out, they left a handprint on our shoulders. I touch the swollen handprint. It feels warm, hot even.

"What the hell?"

"We need answers, now!" Bobby says.

"Dean I need to see my family, here's my number, if you find out who pulled you out, call me. If you need help with anything text, please."

I hand him the number and walk out the door leaving them astonished.

"Ainsley, wait."

I pray quietly for Castiel to take me away. With a pop i'm in front of my house. Castiel walks in front of me, he looks at me, I stare back into his blue eyes, I don't know why I trust this man. Maybe it's the wings that makes me trust him, but I don't know.

"Castiel, why are your wings black?" I sit down on the wet grass.

"I have traveled to Hell, twice, doing this colored them black."

''Oh." I nod sleepily.'

He touches two fingers to my forehead and I loose all conciseness.

I wake in another crappy motel, I sit up to see it is three forty, if it's morning or night, I don't know. I look to see a pair of fresh clothes on the edge of the bed. 'How does Castiel know my size?' I think. Just another mystery of this Castiel. I quickly get ready, excited to see how my family is doing.

"Castiel?"

''Yes?"

I turn to see the trench coat wearing man staring at me. I wonder, 'how does Castiel manage to hear me, from heaven or wherever he was.'

"What do you need Ainsley, is there a problem?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could let me see my parents?''

''No." He turns his back to me and and looks out the window.

"But..'' I try to hold the tears, they blur my vision as he turns back to me.

''I am truly sorry, but it isn't safe for you here, your supposed to be dead!"

''I know that Castiel, I know, it's just I want to see them." I feel the tears stream down my face. I walk up to Castiel and hug him. His body is tense and rigid the whole time. I look up to see susprise on his face.

"Sorry it's just I missed them, and..."

"I am sorry but my orders are to get you to a safe place."

''Okay, but where?"

''Sioux falls, South Dakota.''

I walk around the scene of the murder, 'how could some dead guy rise from the dead' I think. I sit down to investigate the markings on the victims neck, quietly i pull out my emf detector, it does as much as detect any ''ghosts'' and i check the room for sulfer but ther is none. I turn to see the familiar green eyes turn towards me, my heart stops. He's here, Dean is here.

"Dean?"

"Ainsley.''

"What are you doing here?"

''I'm here, because I heard... (shake as if seeing a mirage) dead people were being risen from the dead, I also live here.''

''You live here, wait youra a hunter?''

"Well, ya. I've been on hells most wanted because of how I got out, and a ''friend'' brought me here. Don't tell me I shouldn't be hunting, because unlike you I have nothing left.'' I say my tone serious and my face hard, I don't know why i'm angry with Dean, but I know I am.

''Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your felling it's just I thought you would go back to a normal life." He stares at me like a tortured puppy, I hurts but I know he deserves this.

''Why didn't you call me, I wait for you to call but I guess not.''

''I tried but I got busy, with sam and the thing that rose me from hell.''

"Did you figure out what rose you, and by the way where's Sam.''

"Ya we did, it was angels." My eyebrows rise even though I know angels were real. ''That's what I said, and sam he's.. (sigh)... he's investigating the case.''

"Angels huh, do you by chance know Castiel?''

"Cas yeah I know him, he was the one who rose me from hell.''


	4. Announcement

Sorry guys but I decided I didn't like the story, and I couldn't think of what to do next so I'm doing a new story, so that means read the new one! Sorry if you like this story but, if you did I think you might like my new story!


End file.
